


Partnership

by Silence_burns



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Elves, Gen, Magical Task Force, Orcs, Police Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being forced to work with Kandomere and Montehugh.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was cold, dusty and in no way what most of the good citizens would describe as an interrogation room. Somehow, most people thought it would be well lit and sterile clean, but your district seemed to be too poor or lazy to afford anything better. Or maybe it was a part of the game.

For the third time you tried to open the handcuffs, but you could clearly see they weren’t the ordinary ones and not the type you were used to. Maybe if you tried hard enough, you could open them, but you’d still be locked in a building crowded with armed officers that would certainly notice you escaping. Even though it wasn’t your first visit to the precinct, you only had a 50% chance of guessing the way out correctly.

Boredom was even worse than stressing over what they could possibly want from you this time. Nothing recent came to your mind.

Finally, after you counted every sticky tile on the floor twice, you heard footsteps approaching. It almost felt familiar - but only until you saw the officers.

“You’re not the usual,” you’ve noticed dumbly.

“But you are,” the bearded man scoffed, sitting in front of you with a dark expression. The Elf stayed silent in the back of the room, watching you closely.

“You’ve been arrested 4 times this year already and it’s barely even started. You going for a record, sweetie?” the man continued, teasing you with the characteristic smirk of the ones with the power.

“Why am I here?” you’ve decided to ignore his accusations.

There was something very wrong with this situation and it made you shiver. The boredom was long gone, just as hopes for the casual treatment of the old officer Jason who just wanted to get through the day and didn’t care much about your roundabouts.

“Finally talking, what a nice start.”

“You can’t do anything, I’m a free person and I didn’t commit any crime.”

“Maybe not in the last week, sweetie, but we know better than that, right?,” the man smiled viciously, like a cat that caught a bird. “My name is Montehugh and I’m very curious about how you managed to stay out of prison for so long. Given your history, you should have been thrown in there at least once so far.”

“Maybe there was no reason? I didn’t do anything.”

Montehugh sighed dramatically.

“Our conversation started so well and now you turn your back to me and lie straight to my face? I feel offended and hurt.”

“Why am I here?” you raised your voice, your nerves finally giving up. This was no typical interrogation, it was a farce you had no interest in taking part in. “And I want an honest answer. You’re not officers.”

“We’re worse,” Montehugh admitted proudly, flashing you his Magic Task Force badge. You hoped you didn’t pale, you didn’t want to show any weakness, but you had to admit it explained a lot. For example, how on earth could an elf work in a place like this one. The answer was - he didn’t. And he came here specifically for you.

“I have no beef with MTF.”

“Do you know LaCruz?” the elf finally broke into the conversation, probably grown bored or irritated with the course it took. He had a very deep, almost soothing voice.

“You mean, like, the orc that runs Crusette?”

“Exactly that one,” Montehugh confirmed slyly.

“Everyone knows him. It’s the biggest interracial club on this side of the district.”

“How close can you get to him?”

“I really don’t like where this is going, so I’ll be clear - I don’t care what you want me to do, I won’t take part in it. Besides, I’ve only ever met him once and he has no reason to trust me enough to meet with me face to face.”

Montehugh opened a file and looked through the papers. “But he did trust you enough to hire you to smuggle him some pills for the party last month?”

“You have no proof.”

“Evidence is a funny thing, you know? It can resurface anytime, you just never know…”

Blood boiled in your veins. He must be bluffing, there was no way an officer, especially an MTF officer, would do something like this. On the other hand, you’ve heard a lot about the people working in MTF. Humans weren’t the worst compared to elves. Elves were already famous for their wide connections and being able to put someone down with just a call to a friend in department of justice or police.

You eyed the elf with clouded expression. You’ve only ever heard him talk once, but it was enough to make you hate him. He acted like he was in charge of everything happening in the room even though he barely even participated. It was such an elvish thing to do.

“I never thought I’d be threatened by the justice pursuers.”

“It’s actually more of a double-sided deal,” Montehugh cracked a smile, barely seen through his thick and untamed beard. ”We don’t push any charges and you take us to LaCruz.”

“This is such a bad idea…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Do I really have any other option?”


	2. Chapter 2

The men seemed very pleased with themselves, having you bent to their will. From the moment they walked into the room, you knew your day was already ruined, but now you were certain it had no way of getting any better.

“So. Are you at least going to free me of these, now that you have me on a leash?” you shook your handcuffs loudly with resignation.

“So ready to run away?” Montehugh laughed, making your blood boil once again. But at least he fished the keys from his pocket. 

“You know what, I’m done talking to you, pawn. You,” you faced Kandomere. “Why exactly am I needed? Can’t you just wave them a nice legit warrant and arrest whoever you need? Like me,” you added out of viciousness.

“Orcs wouldn’t let us get close enough to arrest LaCruz. He’d be gone in the wind the moment they sensed we’re from the MTF,” he explained in an icy cold tone, not pleased with your direct manner of talking.

“Yeah, I can see that,” you eyed his overly expensive three-piece suit and silver gorget on his chest. “Blending in is clearly not one of your virtues.”

“Do you have a problem?” he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“I’m not the one blackmailing people to have work done for you.”

“Alright, kids, I think that’s enough.” To your surprise, Montehugh cut into the rising storm with an ease that suggested it wasn’t uncommon for him to do so right in front of his boss. That was such a bizarre thing to see, especially since the Elf, who obviously outranked him, let him do so without a flinch.

You massaged your wrists defensively. “So now what?”

“Now we go to Crusette and you get us in.”

“Hahaha. Amazing joke. Sounds almost as if you didn’t know you’d end up ripped to pieces the moment security layed their eyes on you. Especially you,” you poked to Kandomere, completely absorbed in emitting a dark, gloomy aura of disapproval. “They are Orcs, what do you expect me to do? Smuggle you in my jacket?”

“You must have an established contact,” Kandomere lurked behind Montehugh.

“Just because I know a guy or two in there, it doesn’t mean they won’t shoot you on sight. What do you expect as an Elf? You know full well how your kind treats them on every occasion you get.”

Kandomere paled, a muscle in his jaw pulled. “I will not accept those accusations in my presence. Each Orc’s case is reviewed and double checked just like any other race. Equality law is never broken-”

“Law this and law that. Walk through the streets some day and see for yourself what you’re trying to talk about. And I mean normal streets, outside the Elven District.”

“Let’s just put this aside for a moment, we’re kinda running out of time,” Montehugh broke into the argument, but this time you could see he was more on your side. Of course, he’d never admit it in front of his boss, but he must have known how shortsighted and naive he was. Even humans weren’t treated equally in MTF.

Kandomere nodded sharply, pulling himself together after that outburst. His professional face was back.

“We still need to talk to LaCruz,” Kandomere reminded you coldly.

You ran your hands through your hair, already feeling the migraine coming.

“I can try to talk to his security, ask where I can get to him. I could lie - say I have some business that may interest him enough to meet me.”

Montehugh growled with approval.

“But I’d need cash,” you quickly added. “I need something to convince them to turn their backs to their boss. It’s Clan Law after all.”

“Sure, I’m totally gonna give you a stash of cash and let you go anywhere you want on your own.”

“Monty, it’s business. Orcs don’t get the cash, Orcs don’t let you meet LaCruz.”

Even though you were talking with the man, it was Kandomere who closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to calm down and not murder you on the spot.

“It can be arranged,” he finally muttered through gritted teeth.

You clapped your hands. “Perfect. Now I need to check out a few places and-”

“We’re going with you,” the Elf cut your hopes quickly.

It was your turn to regain your attitude.

“Listen to me, officer. I’m really tired right now, so I’ll make it short - if the Orcs see me anywhere near your Elvish ass, we will both be killed.”

“But I can go,” Montehugh pointed out.

“You smell like a cop. I go, you can just stay in the car and watch me talk to my ‘contact’.”

“Of course, we will sit and watch as you tell them there are feds on their street,” Kandomere let out a dry, unpleasant laugh. He stood up and moved to the door. ”That’s enough, we’re going there now.”

Before you could protest, you were pushed away from the table and after the Elf. Montehugh looked like he wouldn’t be able to run through the corridor, but he certainly had a strong grip. You had no hopes of escaping him.

Officers working at the precinct saluted the men, standing straight as on a parade. No one wanted trouble with a moody Elf, especially one from MTF.

You welcomed the familiar scent of cold air and car fumes and oil. Anything was better than that room.

Montehugh pushed you into the backseat of a car screaming ‘expensive’ from every shiny corner. At least you weren’t handcuffed again.

“Before I die, can I at least get one last meal?”

“No.” Kandomere started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The backseat of the car was rather comfy, which raised hope in you. Sadly, it diminished once you checked on the door.

“It’s locked,” Kandomere stated with some odd satisfaction, pulling the car from the station’s parking.

“Nice. So now I’m being kidnapped?” 

“The sooner you help us, the sooner you’ll be free to go to whatever shithole you choose,” Montehugh noted from the seat in front of you.

You growled with frustration. Today has officially become the worst day in your life. What an achievement.

The buildings flashed behind the windows. The city, as always, was oblivious to its inhabitants’ suffering. People and orcs roamed the streets, busy with their own lives. No elf was to be seen, but that one was obvious - why would any of them leave their own beautiful and perfect district?

“You’re going in the wrong direction,” you finally broke the silence.

“No, I’m not. Crusette is located-”

“We’re not going there.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Oh my God, why are all elves like this?” you snapped. ”LaCruz won’t be there, you dumbass.”

Kandomere’s eyes squinted at the insult, but Montehugh shushed him quickly, turning to face you. The look of utter displeasure on Kandomere’s face was priceless.

“How do you know that?”

“Crusette is just a facade, he makes business in a different place.”

“Our intel states he’s been seen there quite often, so it’s only logical to assume-”

“You’ve already tried to find him your way and you failed. That’s why I’m here, right? To provide info. So I’m providing it.”

The elf slowed down a little. He exchanged meaningful looks with Montehugh, but sadly, they were only meaningful between them. Sitting in the back awkwardly, you watched them argue without words. It would be quite hilarious if not for the detail you were trapped with them for as long as they needed you. You were sure no reports of your “arrest” have been filled, so you only hoped the agents would leave you alone once your part was over. A vision of becoming one of the nameless bodies forgotten by the world was not exactly appealing to you.

“Try anything and we’ll use less pleasant methods,” Montehugh felt responsible to state grimly.

“As if your current ones are pleasant… Go in the direction of 46th Street. “

For a moment, Kandomere seemed to fight with himself, but he finally gave up and changed the lane, turning the car on the nearest junction, ignoring the red lights and cutting off two other cars.

Of course, no one even dared to honk at him once they’ve noticed he was an elf. Yeah, talk about equality…

“Go right behind that shop,” you pointed, leaning further forward so that you could see the road better. The smell of cologne more expensive than your yearly earnings made you sneeze. You doubted it belonged to Montehugh. Even though his suit looked nice, he was far from reaching an elf’s level of extravagance.

“What a shithole,” the man murmured, eyeing the narrow, littered street lined with blocks and houses with cracked walls.

You had to admit, the neighborhood looked war-torn and poor. Kids in loose, worn out clothes run to the pavement when the car passed them. An orc’s girl held a ball so tight to her chest as if she worried you’d take it.

“Slow down, we need to be seen.”

“Why? It’s only most logical to use the element of surprise to our advantage,” Kandomere noticed darkly, eyeing the old houses cautiously.

“Are your windows bulletproof?”

“Of course.”

“What about a hand grenade?”

He frowned, meeting your eyes for a moment in the rear view mirror. “Why would they use a grenade?”

“Why would MTF come on their doorstep?”

After two more turns, you told him to stop the car in the front yard of one of the houses. It was almost indistinguishable from the others, having the same sad appearance of much needed renovation that had been pushed back for too many years.

“I’m going to the door, but I won’t come in,” you informed the agents, unblocking your seat belt. “I will only talk to him. Please, stay in the car, or it’s gonna get a lot harder. I don’t wanna become an innocent victim of yet another police shootout.”

“You’re far from innocent.”

“I’d prefer to be far from dead too, Monty.”

“Go.” Kandomere said in a low voice, watching the house. Behind one of its windows, a shadow of a person shifted.

“I need money.”

The elf fished a leather wallet out of his pocket and without a word handed you a few hundreds, still smelling fresh and new.

You heard the door on your side unlock quietly and you stepped out of the car. Even the air was dusty and old. Nothing changed since your last visit and you doubted it ever would. The people living on those streets rarely ever left them for good.

You knocked on the door. You could hear muttered words inside the house, shushed and quiet, but no one moved to answer the door.

“I need to talk to you, Ber,” you said loud enough to be heard. “Everything is just fine, those agents have nothing to do with you, I just need a favor to get them off my ass.”

The answer didn’t come, but you heard someone moving slightly closer to the door. He should recognize your voice, or at least you hoped he wouldn’t shoot you in fear.

“Ber, please. I just need some info and we’ll be gone, I promise.”

“Leave us. You’ve got ten seconds,” deep, rumbling voice scorched with pure hatred and aggression.

“You owe me, Ber, don’t act like you don’t remember who got you out of that arrest last year,” you let steel echo in your voice. “You’d be a dead man, Ber, we both know you had no alibi.”

Silence. You didn’t really count, but the ten seconds he gave you must be running out…

“What do you want?”

A sigh left you quietly. “I need to get to LaCruz. Alone, you know.”

Two locks on the door switched open and after a moment one of Ber’s eyes moved to the narrow crack. Two chains were still locked though, preventing you from kicking it in and bursting into the house.

The orc looked over your shoulder with ease, he was over a foot taller than you. He smelled the air.

“Why did you bring them to me? You know about my family. If they came in…”

“I know, I had no choice. Please, help me, I’m facing a wall and I need to get through it. They just want to meet LaCruz, I don’t even know why, and I don’t care, but they promised to let me go after that.”

Ber shifted uneasily, torn between what was right and what was safe. You couldn’t blame him, not really. You wouldn’t think of him any less if he decided to close the door in your face.

After a struggle, he finally gave up and leaned even closer to you, earning you a really good look at his fangs.

“I don’t know any details, but it’s said LaCruz got into some serious new deal lately. He seems to visit the docks often. Without much security, you know…”

Your heart leaped forward. “Thank you so much, Ber.”

“Wait,” he stopped you from stepping back. “Those guys… They did anything to you? Do you need some… help?”

“Everything is fine, Ber. If I get into any more trouble… I’ll leave a message in the usual.”

Before he realized what you were doing, you pushed the money into his hand and moved away from the door.

“Drive,” you ordered the elf the moment you got back into the car. “And don’t look around too much, just get back to the streets.”

You knew he wanted to object, but the change that happened in the neighborhood made him let it go for now.

While you were talking, groups of orcs and humans left the houses and moved to the streets, watching the car in silence. They were not moving, even the kids standing in the back, and you couldn’t see anyone talking. It was as if dozens of statues were left alone to judge, to observe and to send shivers down your spine with all the emotions flickering like fire behind their eyes. A single match is all it would take to let the fire roam free.

Kandomere and Montehugh must have felt it too, because they stayed silent. Kandomere had to maneuver around some orcs standing in the middle of the road. The car hit a few bumps, but you had a feeling it wasn’t the worst that could happen to it, had the events went sideways.

Getting back on the familiar streets of the better part of the district has never felt like such an achievement before.

“What a shithole,” Montehugh muttered under his breath, brushing sweat from his forehead. You had no idea how Kandomere put up with this, considering how good his sense of smell must be.

“Yeah,” you just rolled down in the backseat, finally letting out the breath you’ve been holding. “I said you complicate things.”

“What did you learn?” Kandomere ignored your remark and pulled the car into one of the parking lots set in between a few lines of shops. “We don’t have time for whining.”

Tumbling outside, you welcomed the fresh air. It felt completely different here, just a few blocks away.

“Well, how do I phrase this…”  


	4. Chapter 4

You watched Montehugh stride to a fast food restaurant on the other side of the road. After you told the agents everything you had learned from your friend, Montehugh decided it was too much to take on an empty stomach, so he left off for food, leaving you standing awkwardly in a deserted parking lot with Kandomere.

He didn’t look so pleased himself. He didn’t interrupt your story, but his face grew gloomier and sharp during it. At least you were sure he wasn’t angry at you.

The information you provided them with actually proved helpful. It turned out MTF had heard rumors about suspicious activity at the docks a few weeks ago, but couldn’t link it to anyone. A breakthrough seemed to be coming. You weren’t sure how to feel about it.

Kicking an empty can didn’t help. It jumped a few times before disappearing among other trash.

“Why do you need LaCruz so much?” you asked to finally break the heavy silence. “What did he do?”

Kandomere eyed you, still leaning on his car. Not one part of him suited a dirty, cheap place like this. He stood out like a peacock in a trash can. He checked the time, flashing a silver watch.

“That shouldn’t be any of your concern.”

“It should, unless you plan on leaving me here.”

“Sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Come on. We both don’t want me there. Just let me go and forget about all of this business,” you bargained, forcing a smile. It didn’t seem to affect him.

“Soon.”

And just like that, you felt dismissed again. The elf seemed to lose interest in you again, but you were sure he wouldn’t let you leave. You wondered if he would shoot you if you decided to run. Right now. There was no one around.

You stopped yourself after taking a single step. MTF wouldn’t leave you alone. They would probably drag the entire police department into the search for you, just to show how useless messing with them was.

“Is it the Wand?”

Kandomere tensed, straightening his back. You may have been imagining it, but his hand moved closer to his gun.

“Looks like I’m right.”

“Who told you?” he barked, moving closer. You didn’t flinch, raising your chin.

“The rat that just ran under your car. Don’t be ridiculous, princess, I’ve been stuck here all day with you and that bear of a man.”

“It’s not the time for jokes-”

“That’s why I’m not joking. In fact, I’ve asked you a perfectly reasonable question, the answer to which may decide if I have a chance of going back home alive.”

You stood your ground, clenching your jaw. Kandomere’s gaze froze you like ice, and you could almost feel the cold fury emanating from him. It was the most emotional you had ever seen him, and a part of you felt somewhat proud that you were the one to make him lose his patience and control. After all, it looked like the almighty Elves weren’t so perfect and free of human flaws.

“I didn’t ask to be here,” you reminded him once again. “I want to know what you’re throwing me into.”

It didn’t work before, so you had no idea what could be different this time, but you couldn’t lose hope completely yet. Letting others decide your fate was not the way you wanted to live.

It took him a moment, but Kandomere put himself in check again, stepping back and turning his head away from you. Almost nonchalantly, he fixed his tie, although it didn’t need any fixing. The gesture only made you notice the shiny gorget on his chest again. You wondered if he did that on purpose.

“Yes,” was his short, calm answer. “And it’s of great importance that we solve this matter as soon as possible. It would be for the best, though, if you could refrain from using that name in public.”

Nodding, you couldn’t help but admire how fast he could tame his fury. Mere seconds, and there was no sign of cracks in his perfectly neutral and professional facade.

Except for maybe that clench in his jaw, and the hint of displeasure marking the corners of his mouth.

You agreed with a nod, but couldn’t stay silent for long.

“Can it really be as dangerous as people say?”

“Most definitely.”

Perfect. What could end your day better than the realization you could die because of a magical object you used to think was a fairytale.

On the other hand, it explained a lot - the rush, the desperation to find LaCruz so quickly, and why MTF would send agents to such a shithole. You’d heard stories. You liked none of them.

Montehugh crossed the street, ignoring cars. He was so big he must’ve had a giant as one of his ancestors. You wondered if he could die by getting hit by a car. For some reason, an image of a broken car and perfectly healthy man walking away seemed much more realistic.

He handed you a bag with some fast food that smelled delicious. He was listening to someone over the phone. He had such a dark expression it made you forget about the hunger nagging at your stomach for a moment.

“Got it,” Montehugh growled before hanging up.

“What’s going on?”

He ignored you, facing Kandomere. “We’ve got the approval to use special forces, they’ll arrive in 2 hours.”

“Good,” the Elf straightened up. It took him a moment to notice you were still there. He blinked. “Thank you for your help. You are free of any charges. You can leave, just as you wanted.”

And with that, you felt relieved. You could go away, fast food in your hands, and forget about this whole impossible day.

But no, you weren’t that kind of person. Even though every fiber of your body yelled at you to turn on your heels and leave, you stood your ground, watching Montehugh get into the car as Kandomere walked around the front to the other side.

“Do you know where to look for him?” you asked despite your dismissal.

Kandomere stopped with a hand on the door. “What do you mean? The docks-”

“Docks are big, and many people plus Orcs wander through it all the time. Some of them patrol it for their bosses. They will sniff you out and let LaCruz know you’re on him.”

That particular thought seemed to bother him deeply. Montehugh hung his big head out of the window. “What do you suggest?”

Nothing - it would be a normal answer. You could just shrug and leave, like you were supposed to. It would be the safest option.

“I know a way around them,” you stated with your throat drying up and shivers running down your spine.

And that’s how you ended up in the darkness, locked in Kandomere’s car, eating McDonald’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Your whole life, fries from fast food chains used to be flaky and jelly like. It’s typical in the sort of cheap restaurants you chose, avoided by both any rational thinking clients and food-control officers.

Not this time though, because Montehugh just had to bring you the crunchiest, and loudest fries in the whole city. Was it rational to eat them during a stand out? Was is comfortable to eat right next to an angry, rage-radiating Elf? Not even a bit. You wished hunger made you deaf, but it only made you brave.

“Could you please stop?” Kandomere finally broke, sighing deeply.

You were sitting next to him on the front seat, in a completely dark car. A few minutes ago Montehugh joined the special forces, and took a different path to the group of containers you were sure belonged to LaCruz. You explained the paths the guards usually took, and hoped he managed to avoid them.

Kandomere and you were supposed to watch over them from one of the empty service roads over the docks. It used to be used for land transport of some goods, but has been forgotten for years. It was a perfect place to observe the side of docks you were most interested in. It was also the fastest way down there, should any help or backup be needed.

The only downside was that now you were trapped in the tiny space of Kandomere’s car, chewing on the loudest fries in your life.

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m sure you can manage to wait a few more hours.”

“I can’t, you guys have been dragging me all over the city for the whole day. If I don’t eat now, my stomach is going to be even louder.”

You could barely see him in the dark, but his emotions were clear. You understood him - you’d rather be anywhere else too.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be done quick,” you muttered, eyeing the docks. “The way I showed them avoids all of the places LaCruz’s guards prefer to use.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Let’s just say I used to have some business there. LaCruz enjoys playing a lot of sides. I don’t.”

Kandomere snickered. “Oh, how brave. You almost sound like someone who has never smuggled drugs for him.”

“I needed money,” you growled, stuffing another fry in your mouth. “Besides, I only did it twice. And I didn’t even know what was in those bags until your police friends caught me. I have been played.”

“You poor thing.”

Chewing on the fries, you imagined it as his veins.

The docks looked peaceful at night. Moon illuminated the water far away, casting highlights over the waves and the miniature city of crates, containers and half lit lamps. You could see a few lonely figures walking through the shadows. There was no sign of alarm in the air. A bad feeling started to creep its way into your guts. Something should have already happened, right?

Kandomere must have been thinking the same way.

“You do realize that if you sent them into a trap, you’ll face serious charges?”

“I didn’t. I know the way around the docks better than you think, I can cross them with my eyes closed.”

“You live there?” he asked with a mix of surprise and pity.

“Of course not! I just… visit them often.”

“Oh, so you steal too now? How lovely.”

“I wouldn’t if I didn’t need the money!”

“Keep your voice down. Besides, if you needed it so much, you could always find a normal, legal job,” Kandomere crossed his arms.

Until then you didn’t even realize that you had run out of fries. That was unfortunate - you’d love to get back to annoying him that way. Crushing the empty bag, you showed it in your pocket. The thought of dropping it onto his perfectly clean floor was tempting, but you knew better. Just a few more hours, and you’d be gone. Hopefully you wouldn’t ever meet him again.

You shrugged before realizing it was a useless gesture in the pitch black.

“You really think I didn’t try? No one wanted me, and even if I did manage to find a job, I’d be out in a few months. It’s not that easy, especially since I’m such a frequent visitor to the precinct.”

Kandomere didn’t answer. He didn’t move much, but you were sure he was focused on the docks as much as you were. The intense atmosphere was making the hair on your arms stand up. Something must have gone wrong.

Just as you were about to tell him that, you’ve noticed a commotion down at the docks. You couldn’t see it well, but a few figures stumbled through the circle of light under one of the lamps only to disappear in the dark again. Guards didn’t usually move in groups. Officers wouldn’t move through the light.

“They must have been caught,” you cursed, reaching for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kandomere barked out sharply.

“To help them. You can stay in here.”

He could move fast - in fact, you didn’t expect it at all. Your arm hurt when he gripped it hard, stopping you right outside of his car. Night only brought up the sharp edges of his face, making him even more furious. His eyes were piercing through you with an almost physical force.

“You are not going anywhere,” gritted teeth muffled his words, but you could still make them out perfectly.

“You can’t order me around, I’m not one of your pet human officers.”

“You don’t even have a plan.”

“They had a plan and it didn’t work.”

“This is not even an argument. What’s needed is the call for more reinforcements and-…”

“Sure, call them and wait for hours before they come. LaCruz surely will thank you for that time. You’re aware that he’s probably leaving right now? It’s your last chance, officer.”

The silver gauntlet on his chest caught a glimpse of a distant light. For a moment, you thought Kandomere would refuse just for the sake of it, and doing the opposite of what a mere human could propose.

The internal conflict lasted only for a few seconds before he let go of your arm.

Taking his phone out, he gestured for you to lead the way. He followed you down the empty road, making a quick and quiet call. You couldn’t make out the words, but it looked like whoever was on the other side copied.

The night covered the surroundings with a thick blanket of darkness, sharpening some parts only to hide the others, but you moved quickly, with confidence only given to those who took the same path for years. You hadn’t always been to docks for LaCruz’s business. In fact, you’ve been a more frequent visitor than he could imagine. Some of your possessions have been hidden in one of the smaller containers on the other side of the docks too, where mostly trash was stowed. It was a good place to keep those few valuables you still had from prying eyes.

You dived into shadows of a high, metal container. The rust would stick to your clothes, but at that point it was one of your smaller problems. Kandomere kept quiet, following your each step, and if you weren’t already aware of his presence behind you, you might have missed it.

Getting closer to where LaCruz stocked his shady business, you started hearing voices of the people and Orcs around. It felt like a bees nest had been poked with a stick, but no one knew where it came from. You’ve seen some of the guards stand next to a small building in the back of one of the alleys. They were big, muscular Orcs, exactly who LaCruz usually hired. You moved at the opposite direction, jumping from shadow to a shadow.

Kandomere stopped you. He was so close you could see the silver in his eyes. “Where are you going? Montehugh is probably being held there.”

“Exactly. LaCruz isn’t stupid, he probably wants to get away as far as he can before more cops come.”

You missed him, crouching low on your way over the back of a container. You run through a narrow alley and hid behind a pile of old boxes stinking of rotting fish. It was the perfect, and only, way to access another empty road that, officially, led to nowhere, but could be used in an emergency.

“Do you have a gun on you?” you whispered, glancing at the road. “You better prepare for-”

A distant sound of an approaching car silenced you. From the side of the docks came angry Orcish voices - and among them one that you were way too familiar with.


	6. Chapter 6

Kandomere stopped himself from cursing. He also heard the voices by now, just like the car’s engine coming closer from the opposite side.

By that time, he trusted you enough not to doubt your good intentions, besides, too many parts of this whole situation were too messy for it to be a trap.

Hidden behind your back, he focused on the voices, quickly calculating his chances. LaCruz was talking to at least one other Orc and there would probably be at least two other coming in the vehicle, which wasn’t exactly in Kandomere’s favor. At least the lamps casted enough light to see the targets somewhat, but how fast could he take down 4 enemies, while also taking LaCruz alive? 

He didn’t manage to answer his question before you leaned closer to him. He noticed a knife in your hand, which was even more surprising since you had to have been checked at the precinct at least twice.

“You shoot at the car, I take LaCruz,” you whispered, your eyes two shining points in the night.

Before he could argue, you jumped out from your hiding point, immediately engaging in a fight.

This time Kandomere cursed fluently in Elvish, forced to do the same. Casting a quick look over his shoulder, he noticed you were still very much alive and in rather good shape, before he turned in the direction of the incoming car. Being run over was never high on his wishlist, so he shot the tires first before firing at the driver. The car screeched, pulled violently to the left and crashed into a lamp.

Kandomere seemed trustworthy enough to have your back covered, so you focused on stopping LaCruz and his friends. To be honest, you hated fighting Orcs - they were usually a lot bulkier and bigger than you, but living on your own in a nasty district had taught you well.

Aiming for the legs, you kicked one of the Orcs at the side of the knee while swinging your knife in front of his face. He didn’t see the next punch coming, but your hand, crashing with his skull, definitely felt it. Your bones didn’t appreciate your methods, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it.

LaCruz hid behind the other Orc, one much taller and heavier than you. For all his mass, he surprised you with a swift punch, making you retreat a few steps. He pulled a knife out, and even though you couldn’t  see well in the dim light, but you could swear he had a gun on him too. You dived into the fight again, hoping not to give him enough time and space to use it.

The metal screeched when the knives met. You were pushed back with the sheer force of the blow. His other fist punched you in the stomach, too fast to stop. Your foot slipped, sending you down on one knee. You waved the knife blindly to earn some room. It hit something fairly solid, earning a shriek of pain from the Orc.

You jumped to the left, barely avoiding a kick right to your face.

Turning sharply, you blocked another punch, clinging to the Orc’s arm and bringing it down with your weight. You stabbed him deeply and soon the warm liquid covered your skin, body tingling from the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

The fight left his body just as his knees bent, sending him onto the ground. You moved away from him, turning your head to LaCruz when-

A blast threw you into the night. You weren’t sure if you slipped again or if you stepped on the Orc. Your back hit the ground hard, shaking all of your bones in a powerful wave of pain and shock.

A cold numbness filled your body, soothing the pain just like the sudden silence separated you from the world for a moment.

Guns, right.

You coughed violently, curling to your side on the harsh concrete. An Orc convulsed next to you.

You’ve noticed LaCruz looking at you and then moving his gun higher, where Kandomere must have been standing. What a brilliant idea that all was - to fight so many with so little…

You heard the Elf shout, but the words sounded blurry. All of your focus was on the gun still hidden under the Orc’s arm. There were shots somewhere above you, but no more pain came to you, at least not yet.

Your fingers were slippery from the sweat and blood, and the world was shaking in a distracting rhythm, but the gun was heavy enough to ground you in reality.

LaCruz stumbled back into your vision. He was clutching his chest and looking shaken. Kandomere’s shoes entered followed and because it was getting too crowded for your pain-clouded brain, you turned in the other direction.

An Orc was crawling out of the crashed vehicle. The lamp’s light casted sharp shadows on his face, covering him in even more dark patches. Laying on the ground, you aimed at him. Your hand was shaking, but you pulled the trigger anyway, knowing Kandomere must have been somewhere safe behind you.

Darkness covered you in a thick blanket before you saw if you hit him. It was a pleasant feeling, freeing you from the pain ripping through your stomach. The cold vanished too, which was something weird, you thought, but you couldn’t focus on finding the reason behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up was an exhausting choice and if you could, you’d give it up halfway through. Unfortunately, a strange feeling prevented you from doing so, pushing you towards the dizzy consciousness. It didn’t welcome you nicely.

First came the annoying stiffness in your joints, begging you to crack it out. With a jolt of surprise you noticed you were unable to do so. Your body didn’t listen to you as it used to. It was stiff and weary and something was definitely wrong.

A mild panic attack gave you the final push, making you tear your eyes open into a harsh, painful light.

Wincing, you looked around, quickly noticing white sheets around you and some obviously medical equipment to which you’ve been plugged into. It was definitely not a setting you ever wished to wake up at. 

“Don’t sit up,” a deep voice stopped you the moment the thought crossed your mind.

Your neck protested when you turned your head to the other side of your bed, finally noticing the Elf. It took your eyes a while to focus.

Kandomere was standing by your bed, watching you with a deep frown. He had his jacket off, but it did nothing to soften his perfect look and expensive clothing. He looked better, as far as you could tell, not as impatient and nervous as he used to.

“Why don’t you even have a scratch, but I’m dying here?” you asked, your voice hoarse and scratching your throat.

“Because I’m not stupid enough to jump on three adult Orcs with a single knife,” he replied calmly.

“That makes sense. No wonder you’re a detective. Your perception is astonishing…”

His mouth twitched and you could swear a shadow of a smile crossed his face, quickly disappearing when another man entered the room, filling it with his wide frame.

“Oh, you’re alive,” Montehugh looked surprised, handing Kandomere a coffee. ”Good, I already have enough paperwork to keep me busy through the weekend.”

“I’ve always been a people pleaser,” you winced, trying to move your body around.

Sitting might be too much for now, just as Kandomere said, but laying on your back has never been your favorite position. Your muscles screamed, not happy with the way they’ve been treated.

“It can’t be heaven since you’re here, so where exactly am I?” you asked, taking a glass of water Kandomere handed you.

“Hospital, you dumbass,” Montehugh scoffed, smiling into his coffee. “You’ve got more stitches, than I can count.”

“…then it can’t be that much.”

“It was an irresponsible, completely rushed idea. You could have been killed. You acted on your own, not thinking about the repercussions of your actions,” Kandomere lectured you, his expression darkening.

“Definitely.”

“You admit it?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. I’d still do it again, but I admit that it was stupid.”

“No regrets?” Montehugh smirked.

“Only that I didn’t get paid beforehand.”

“True, you need to think about setting your terms next time.”

“I really do hope there won’t be a next time,” you sighed, moving your heavy body up higher on the pillow.

“Oh, really?”

The question made your clouded mind focus again, as if a switch has been pulled. There was something different in Kandomere’s voice, something that made you look up to him, question clear in your eyes. His expression was hard to read, but he wasn’t as mad as you thought he’d be after putting his life on the line.

There was something else this time, almost playful, behind his eyes, when he watched your puzzlement with satisfaction. Montehugh laughed at your feet.

“It may still be a little too early to discuss it properly, especially since you just woke up for the first time after a few days here, but, you know. World is full of possibilities.”

Your heart skipped a beat, but you hushed it, not wanting your hopes to vanish so fast.

“Wait, is this what I think it is?”

Kandomere smiled, taking his jacket off a chair and putting it on. He took a small card out of his pocket and placed it on your bedside table.

“Rest first. There’s a lot to talk about later,” he told you before moving towards the door.

Montehugh waited for him to walk out before turning back to you with a huge grin. “Fortuna favors the bold, you know. And the stupid, in your case. That was a nice move, back there, really impressive. It would be a shame if you rotted in this city any longer. We could use someone with your set of skills, you know.” he winked at you before backing off too. “Be careful, kid. We want you in good shape.”

And just like that, you were left alone, in a sterile white room, that no longer felt crowded. There was a lot to comprehend, but at that moment, the only thing you could focus on was Kandomere’s business card and a number in a sophisticated font, suiting the Elf like a perfectly matching suit.

All the mess seemed worth it now. And that’s how the worst day of your life turned out to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! It's been a while since I've started it, but that's okay. It would be easier if I didn’t have so many other projects to write, but well, who cares. I wanted to write it and so I did. I’m so hopeful for the new Bright movie and I hope it’ll give us more Kandy, I honestly can’t wait to see him again. I hope they give him a more significant role, he's got such a potential.
> 
> Thank you for reading it, I’m amazed how much love this series was given! Please tell me what do you think of this story, I really want to know!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fics on silence-burns.tumblr.com :D


End file.
